What Its Really About
by Chibizoo
Summary: What happens when too many fanfiction writers write Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics? A little bit of craziness, especially with the characters ^.~ Simply a silly spoof fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also don't own any fanfiction references   
I have made. This fic is not supposed to be taken seriously! 'Nuff said.   
  
Basically, this fic follows on what the cast from Yu-Gi-Oh! does in   
their spare time when they're not doing the TV show ^.~  
  
NOTE: I alternate between selections of dubbed and original names.   
Gomen for anyone who finds this confusing.   
  
***************************************************  
  
"Too Much Spare Time"  
  
  
  
"Kaiba, you are needed on Set 5. Paging Seto Kaiba."  
  
The PA system rang out loud through the coffee room, and   
one of the room's occupants jerked at the sound, mumbling a few   
curses before setting his cup down with a loud thud on the table.   
  
"Again?" The tall boy, also known as Seto Kaiba shouted,   
angrily grabbing his long green jacket from a nearby coat rack. "I   
_hate_ Set 5. This is going to be the fourth time today I have be in   
another one of those yaoi fanfics."  
  
The other people, still gathered around the table, voiced their   
condolences.   
  
"Who is it with this time?" Yuugi piped in, ever so curious.   
  
Yami-Yuugi laughed. "As long as it isn't me." The dark form   
of Yuugi mentally recalled incidents from certain yaoi classics.  
  
Seto Kaiba blushed a furious red. "I can't believe how   
graphic these authors can get!" He screeched, voice raising to an   
outrageous level, making several of the room's occupants wince.   
  
Ryou chuckled in the background. "And then there was that   
fic the previous afternoon." He added, tossing back a lock of white   
hair. "My Yami was on my case for a week after that."  
  
This time, it was Yuugi's turn to blush. "Ah..." he added,   
seeing the glare his Yami was giving him, since the smaller boy had   
conveniently 'forgotten' to tell his Yami about that said fic he enacted   
in (with Bakura)on the infamous Set 5.   
  
"I don't get it." Kaiba complained, now speaking over the   
roar of a blow-dryer. "How come I always have to play the role of the   
'bondage person' in Yaoi fics? You never see Yuugi trying to kill   
someone, do you?"  
  
Yuugi coughed, face turning crimson as he remembered a   
particular fanfic that had involved him being possessed by an evil   
knife-wielding entity.  
  
Jounochi laughed. "Obviously, you've been in too many   
bondage fics to enjoy any other type of fiction." His eyes were   
sparkling merrily, sighing happily as he counted the extra cash he   
obtained from his lemonade stand, thanks to a certain self-inspired   
author.  
  
Honda only grumbled in reply. "_You_ think it's not fair?" He   
quipped at Kaiba. "At least you get some fics. The only fics I get are   
ones which complain about how my hair can either be used as a ring   
toss or to pop a balloon."  
  
Ryou laughed at that comment, politely covering it into a   
cough. He took another sip of his orange juice before attempting to   
speak again. "Ne, Honda-kun, why _do_ you keep your hair like   
that?"  
  
Honda shrugged. "Ask the person who invented me."  
  
The entire group paused for a moment to reflect on that   
comment.   
  
"Seto Kaiba, please come to Set 6." The PA announcement   
persisted.   
  
The tall CEO of Kaiba Corporations gave a huge sigh before   
leaving, fumbling to cover up a box that clearly had an image of a tall   
smiling yellow tube, much like a banana, saying something along the   
lines of 'Feel free and protected'.   
  
Yuugi blinked as he saw Kaiba leave without as much as a   
'goodbye'. He turned to his Yami. "By the way, why does Kaiba need   
those for a yaoi fic?" He asked, referring to Kaiba's 'box'.   
  
Jounochi looked at the list of fics to take part in for the day.   
"Hmm... it says here that in this fanfic, Kaiba is not only madly in   
love with Malik, but also makes out with Serenity."  
  
Yami Bakura, who had said nothing up to now, choked on his   
Ginger Ale, spewing some of the contents into the displeased faces of   
Anzu and Miho, who were engaged in a conversation about certain   
brands of shampoo at that moment. The dark Bakura wasted no time in   
voicing his derision at the author - or authoress - of _that_ fic [1].   
  
Five minutes and a whole bunch of sips later, another PA call   
rang loud throughout the room.   
  
"Mutou Yuugi. You are needed on Set 2."  
  
Yuugi looked queringly at the others. "Set two?" He asked,   
scratching his head. "Isn't that where they do those 'self-insert the   
author at the end of the fic' snippets?"  
  
Yami-Yuugi didn't bat an eye. "At least it's not me.   
Whenever they call me, they always make me do them with Yami-  
Bakura, or alternate between the two of us."  
  
Yami-Bakura glared at the Game King. "Its not like I _want_   
to look stupid with you!" He retorted, taking another swig of his   
Ginger Ale only to realize it was empty. "Besides, who died and made   
me the evil person?"  
  
"Ara." Ryou sweatdropped. "It's more about who lived and   
decided that you needed to be evil."  
  
Ryou's Yami glared at his other self, making Ryou cower   
under the current book he had been reading. "Don't think that just   
because of that one fanfiction, I'll be treating you nice from now on."  
  
At that moment, the PA system decided to interrupt again.   
"Yami-Yuugi and Yami-Bakura, will you please come to Set 2?"  
  
There was a consecutive "Doh!" from the two Yami's before   
they packed their stuff, swearing in the process and following Yuugi   
out the door.   
  
Just before Yuugi left, his spiky hair poked inside the   
doorframe again. "Oh." He asked, looking around. "Anyone seen my   
spare Millennium Puzzle? The last one was stolen and won't be   
returned to be until that certain author decides to do the next chapter."  
  
Without even blinking, Pegasus walked up to a shelf and   
pulled out an extra copy of the Millennium Puzzle. "I knew you would   
lose the previous one, so I had an extra one prepared for you a week in   
advance." He commented, handing the younger boy the Puzzle.   
  
"Yuugi, your wings are on backwards." Anzu shouted   
helpfully to the hapless boy, who had murmured a "thank you" and   
was now bowing out the door, loosing his halo in the process.   
  
Ryou looked at the strange sight of Yuugi, and then asked   
Jounochi for the schedule. He did a double take as he saw the next fic.   
"You've got to be kidding!" He protested. "I am not getting myself   
tortured by my Yami again!"  
  
"Ugh." Yami-Bakura seemed to agree with his other for   
once. The Yami looked at his nails, which were currently manicured   
so that each one was a sharp pinpoint. "I just washed my nails. Now,   
they'll be all bloody again."  
  
At that moment, the door burst open, to reveal the Black   
Magician, heavy armour and all, wielding his gigantic wand in one   
hand, and a frying pan in the other.   
  
"Anyone lost this?" The once-card said, waving the frying   
pan about.   
  
"You just missed Yuugi." Jounochi replied, not missing a   
beat. He then thought for a moment. "I wonder how much   
replacement frying pans cost?"  
  
Pegasus was about to open his mouth to speak when   
suddenly the door burst open, as a ten-year-old girl clad in an   
outrageously frilly dress with a pink wand in one hand jumped in,   
small winged stuffed-bear trailing behind her.   
  
"Is this the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast room?" She asked, huffing a bit,   
obviously out of breath.  
  
Jounochi re-checked the schedule. "Don't worry, Sakura. You've   
still got some time. The crossover fic doesn't start until half an hour   
later."  
  
The plushie stuffed creature by this girl called Sakura started   
shouting. "See? I told you we wouldn't be late? But nooo.... You   
wouldn't believe me."  
  
As the girl and the stuffed teddy bear argued over   
punctuality, someone could be heard in the hallway shouting, "Watch   
where you're going, you oversized wolf!"  
  
Black Magician sighed, bowing before he dismissed himself.   
"Sorry guys, I have some stuff to take care of."  
  
As he retreated out of the room, his voice could be heard   
saying. "Bad Silver Fang! As much as I hate fanfiction authors who   
can't spell my name right, you can't go around biting their legs!"  
  
"Jounochi and Mai, you are needed on Set 4. Paging   
Jounochi and Mai on Set 4." The PA called out again.   
  
Promptly, Mai set down her coffee cup, grumbling about the   
unfairness of things as she went to grab her card deck. "Anyone seen   
my skimpy shirt?" She hollered, attracting hoots of laughter from some   
of the more immature boys, namely Honda and Jounochi.  
  
Pegasus pulled out another drawer, revealing the shirt Mai   
was looking for.   
  
The woman thanked the American 'bad guy' and stormed out of the   
room, pulling Jounochi by the ear in the process.   
  
Honda sighed. "I really hate this fanfiction thing. I mean, we   
are practically at the whims of their ideas here."  
  
"You telling me!" Anzu piped in. "I wonder who invented   
this stupid fanfiction idea in the first place."  
  
"Authors these days have too much power." Ryou   
commented, reading his book 'The Art of Mastering Ballet'. "They   
can kill us and torture us all they want without suffering   
consequences."  
  
"What we need are more flames!" Honda stated. "I think we   
should start a flaming campaign and flame all the fanfiction authors in   
the world! Who's with me?"  
  
He was greeted by the chirp of grasshoppers. The others were   
all too wise to anger the fanfiction-writing Gods (and Goddesses) that   
determined their fates.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami-Yuugi's voice in the background could be   
heard shouting "Kaiba! Stop playing with my fake fangs!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
End notes:  
  
Okay, so, the entire fic was plotless and flat, but I was just spoofing. I   
hope no one minds me adding ideas from their fics into this spoof. I   
didn't mean to mock you, but was just teasing in general. In fact, if I   
added your idea from your fic into this, that means that I liked it a lot   
^_^.   
  
[1] This symbolizes the only fic that doesn't exist yet. I just made that   
part to emphasize how wacky some Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictions can get. 


End file.
